Dear Diary
by DYW
Summary: This is Sakura's diary entries from her experience of college in China. She finally meets up with Syaoran and Meilin after 10 years..... what will happen? Syaoran has to tell Sakura something important...what it is???
1. Default Chapter

September 14  
7:00 AM  
Dear Diary,  
Today I get to college in China with Ms. Mitsuki (a.k.a. Kaho by my oniichan). Ms. Mitsuki is a college professor at the college in China I'm planning to go to. Ms. Mitsuki allowed me to stay in her apartment with her and to take me to school, if I promised to keep good grades in school. I could easily keep good grades, so I am going to go to college there. I emailed Meilin awhile ago telling her I was coming to go to a college in China and she freaked. Meilin is planning to take me out to dinner the first day I'm in China. My otosan bought me a brand new laptop to use and I'm typing this diary entry on my new laptop. It's so kewl that I don't have to lug around a bunch of boxes of computer pieces to Ms. Mitsuki's apartment, I'll have a convenient laptop to carry. Tomoyo is already at the college, but she is living in a bachelor apartment near the college campus. Tomoyo thinks I'm coming to college in China so I can see Syaoran. She thinks I like Syaoran a lot! I don't……at least I don't think so…. Tomoyo says that she's going to the college in China because it is known as a good photography and fashion school. Her boyfriend, Eriol, is going to college in England, and she complains that she misses him too much. Chiharu and Yamasaki are going to college in the United States. Some college called Harvard. Naoko and Rika are going to the local college in Japan. Naoko doesn't want to travel too far from her family and Rika can't leave her love, Sensei Terada. Oh, we're in China. I'll write some more later, Ja ne.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
September 14  
1:00 AM  
Dear Diary,  
Hello. It is the night (actually morning) after the dinner with Meilin. She is a lot different than when I last saw her. She has cut her hair so it's about one or two inches below her shoulders. Her hair is really wavy because she got a perm and she dresses more like an American teenager. She has broken off the engagement with Syaoran and is dating a cute Chinese guy. His name is Henry Wu (Meilin told me that it is more common for Chinese mothers to name their children with Americanized names and have a Chinese last name). Tomoyo was there with me. I had a fun time except that Syaoran said literally only one word to me, which was hi. He looked really handsome in his khaki slacks and navy blue polo shirt, but he was as silent as if he was on mute. Meilin tried to get him to talk but he didn't say one word, so I just chatted and gossiped with Tomoyo. She told me all about her teachers and which teachers were mean and nice. Tomoyo told me lots of people told her that Ms. Mitsuki is a really friendly and a really good teacher. She also told me that there was a rumor that Ms. Mitsuki said she was dating my oniichan, Touya. I laughed so hard because Touya was very picky when it came to girls and that Ms. Mitsuki was too old for him. Meilin told me the best shopping centers and restaurants there are around the college and her boyfriend told me where the best coffeehouses were. After dinner I went straight to Ms. Mitsuki's apartment, and with Tomoyo and Ms. Mitsuki's help, I unpacked and situated my luggage. After Tomoyo left and Ms. Mitsuki left to her room to correct papers, Meilin called. She told me that Syaoran was acting strange because when he found out that I was coming to China he freaked out and tried to make himself a perfect gentleman. Meilin told me that he was so excited and happy that I was coming, but he didn't talk to me at all at dinner. I told Meilin that I didn't mind that Syaoran didn't talk to me and maybe it was that he was too surprised to see me that he was in shock. Meilin told me that Syaoran admitted to Meilin that he loved me. He was just too shy to admit it to me. I told Meilin that I loved him too. (I do of course, but I couldn't admit it to myself until now). I told her not to tell him, but to let Syaoran come to me on his own. After I talked with Meilin I went straight on the internet and emailed my otosan and oniichan. I also emailed Syaoran and asked him to meet me at some café in the morning. He emailed me back and said he'd loved to and apologized for not to talking to me. He said that he was so nervous that he just sat silently. He told me he had lots to tell me and update me on. I couldn't wait until I saw him tomorrow morning. I have to get off the laptop. I need my beauty rest so I can look my best for tomorrow.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto 


	2. September 15

September 15, 2001  
  
AP Comp  
  
10:30 AM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We don't do anything in AP Comp, so I thought I'd write another diary entry. I won't get in trouble because I can pretend I'm writing an essay or something. Anyway, I had such fun with Syaoran this morning. I woke up around 6 AM to get ready to meet Syaoran. I took an hour long shower and I chose to wear my hair down. I wore my favorite denim skirt and an emerald green top that Tomoyo designed for me. I was hoping I could spend the whole day with Syaoran, but I remembered I started my college classes today. I was mad, but I only have to go to two classes today! YAY!  
  
Syaoran and I met at this little cafe by the college. I ordered a frothy cappuccino and he ordered a Frappuccino. We sat at a little table together and he told me all the news since his departure from Japan 10 or so years ago. Last night, I hadn't had the chance to look closely at Syaoran, but at the cafe, I noticed he looked somewhat different than he looked 10 years ago. Syaoran had grown much taller, reaching about 5'11" or 6' meaning he is much taller than me. His hair is still the silky chestnut brown, but he had some highlighted streaks in his hair. His eyes are a softer chocolate brown than I remember, but they still make me swoon! Today he wore a pair of denim jeans and a red polo shirt. He looked so kawaii! We talked some more before I had to go to AP Comp, but he promised to pick me up from class and take me to lunch! He's so sweet!  
  
I invited Tomoyo to come with us to lunch, but she refused. She was going shopping with Meilin. I was glad that Tomoyo refused because I wanted to be alone with Syaoran again. It was bad of me to hope one of my closet friends wouldn't want to spend time with me, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to spend as much time alone with Syaoran as I can.  
  
Tomoyo: Konichiwa Sakura's-chan's diary! It's Sakura's bff, Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura: Get off Tomoyo-chan!  
  
Tomoyo: Chotto matte, Sakura-chan.....Let me type something.....Sakura Kinomoto LOVES Syaoran Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: TOMOYO-chan! OFF now! NOW!  
  
Tomoyo: Doushite?  
  
Sakura: You're embarrassing me!  
  
Tomoyo: Honto ni?  
  
Sakura: Hai.  
  
Tomoyo: It shouldn't matter! No one is going to see this except you, anyway! (A/N: Oh, how Tomoyo is SOOO wrong.....he-he ^_^)  
  
Sakura: Meilin make Tomoyo-chan get off my laptop!  
  
Meilin: Hi Sakura's diary! It's one of Sakura's friends, Meiling or Meilin Li. Onegai, get off Sakura's laptop, Tomoyo-chan, so that she can write about her daydreams about her and my cousin! ^_^ Sakura: Argh! Why do I have such bothersome friends?  
  
Tomoyo: We're not bothersome, just telling the truth! You just can't admit that you like Syaoran Li!  
  
Sakura: I'm turning of my comp because it's almost time for this class to end. Now say bye to my diary, you two!  
  
Tomoyo: Ja ne Sakura's diary!  
  
Meilin: Sayonara Sakura's diary! We shall keep you updated on what's going on @ the college and between my cuz and Sakura!!!  
  
TBC.......................................................................... 


	3. September 15 ---AP Lit

September 15, 2001  
  
AP Lit  
  
1:30 PM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Konichiwa, I'm in AP Lit right now. My teacher, Ms. Mitsuki said that I could do whatever I want today because the class is taking a test from their previous year of being in AP Comp. Usually students take AP Comp one year and AP Lit another year because it's too stressful to take both in one year. I took both of them because my SAT scores and grades from high school proved I was able to take on both advanced classes in one year.  
  
Anyway, about my date with Syaoran for lunch....it was the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe how much fun I had, for once my oniichan wasn't working the same place I was eating. He-he ^_^ Syaoran is such a fun, easy-going guy to be around and he's the perfect gentleman.  
  
Let's start at the beginning: Once AP Comp was over I went out to wait for Syaoran, but he was already in the parking lot waiting for me in a red Corvette. He took me to this deli place near the college campus for lunch. We ate and chatted a bit and he decided to take me for a walk in the park, which he did. During our walk in the park, we discussed our pasts, specifically the Clow cards. Thinking back to Clow card days, I realize that Syaoran had told me the three words I wanted to hear from him, right before he left back to China. I never answered him all those years ago, even though deep down in my heart I know how I feel about him. I can never tell Syaoran how I feel, I'll just make a fool of myself. Before Syaoran took me back to the college he looked nervous about something and told me he wanted to tell me something, but right now wasn't the time to tell me. After he told me this, he drove me back to the college and now I have to sit and wait through this class before I can go home and tell Tomoyo and Meilin everything. Uh-oh, the other students are done with the test.....oh it's almost time to go home! YAY! Write more later.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto 


	4. September 16

September 16, 2001  
  
Ms. Mitsuki's home  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm at Ms. Mitsuki's home right now. I just got off the phone with Tomoyo, she made me tell her everything. Tomoyo thinks that Syaoran wants to tell me how he feels about me again, and get an answer from me. Oh, how I hope that she's right. Tomoyo is probably calling Meilin right now and telling her everything. Oh well. I hope Syaoran-kun doesn't think I'm too much of a blabbermouth. I hope Meilin doesn't bug Syaoran-kun too much about the "something" he wants to tell me.  
  
I had to suppress my excitement until I got to Ms. Mitsuki's house! Once I got to her house, I let out all my excitement. I ran all over the house screaming because the date went so well. I was so happy and excited and I kept screaming with delight until Ms. Mitsuki got home... She was surprised about how different I was acting, but assuming it was about some guy she just told me to quiet down. I can't wait to find out what he has to tell me! I hope Tomoyo is right about what he wants to tell me. Oops, I G2G cause Syaoran just called me on the phone...write more later.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Even Later  
  
About 4:30 PM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Syaoran just invited to spend dinner with him and his family! I can't wait! I know that he'll tell me the "something" then....at least I hope so...! I can't wait to find out what he has to tell me!! Argh. Why do I have to wait so long? I can't stand the suspense of awaiting the time to go over to Syaoran-kun's house. Writing in my diary should eat up some time.....I hope. Darn, I still have thirty minutes until he's going to pick me up. He told me a little about his family, he has three older sisters and his okasan is man...err...woman of the house. He told me his sisters bug him because they're always going on how cute a guy is and won't stop. I wonder if Syaoran is like his okasan because he seems to think very highly of her and respects her very much. I wonder if she's the one that instilled the stoic side of him....although I think the stoic side of him is very kawaii!!! He-he ^_^ Oh heck, I think everything about him is kawaii...hmmm Eriol, Tomoyo's boyfriend, just called me...brb...I wonder what he wants...write more later...  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Even More, More Later  
  
About 4:50 PM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Eriol wants to surprise his girlfriend with a surprise visit! Isn't that sweet? He knows how much Tomoyo misses him so he decided to surprise her with a visit. He wanted to make her feel a little better. He is going to stay at Ms. Mitsuki's house in the other guest room. Geez, Ms. Mitsuki must have a lot of guest rooms. I wonder if she'd let Syaoran stay here...(?) Hmmm.....that's possibility.... Eriol is staying for a couple weeks on his break and then he has to go back to England. I think Eriol has something major to tell Tomoyo though, it's just a feeling, but it still feels weird....something sounded weird about Eriol on the phone. oh well. Syaoran will be glad to know that his relative is coming down in a couple days....he-he ^_^ yah right, Syaoran always got annoyed with Eriol, but I can see why. I wouldn't want to be referred to as "my little descendant" all the time or have him bug me about "the love of my life". Well I finally get to go to Syaoran's house! YAY! OH there's the limo, and I see him getting out....oooo he looks really kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh*  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
P.S. I promise to write all about the dinner later...YAY! I'm so excited! 


	5. September 17

September 17 Ms. Mitsuki's house 2:00 AM  
  
Dear Diary, I just got home from the dinner with Syaoran's family. His family is nice. His sisters are hilarious especially around guys. They kept fawning all over Meilin's boyfriend, Henry. They pinched his cheeks until they turned red, and they kept saying he was cute and adorable. Meilin got mad at them, and looked ready to murder them. Syaoran's okasan was quiet and calm. She didn't say much throughout dinner, she kept a cool expression on her face. She wasn't mad, but she looked distracted about something. For the first time in Hong Kong, I had my first traditional Chinese meal. Mmmm....it was delicious. I can't wait to eat more Chinese food, it's the best. Almost better than Japanese, but not quite. I ate quite a bit, but no one seemed to notice except Syaoran. Everyone else was immersed in their own conversations and thoughts. Syaoran commented that I seemed to enjoy Chinese food because I was eating as if I'd never seen food before. I blushed because I didn't mean to eat more than a guest should have, but from his expression he was joking or at least I hope he was. After dinner, Syaoran told his family he was taking me home. Once I got in his car though, he actually took me to a beautiful park instead. We walked around the park for a bit and talked. I was sad to notice that there weren't any Sakura trees in the park. Sakura is my favorite flower. I told Syaoran this and he said that Sakura trees are usually only native in Japan. Oh well. After a couple hours, we sat on a bench and watched the sun set in the sky and the stars come out. I started to get a little cold and Syaoran put his arm around me to warm me up. I was in heaven, I felt so good with Syaoran's arm around me. I hoped he was going to tell me what he had wanted to tell me at our date from the café, but he didn't. I'll wait, I guess....that's a lie. I can't wait for him to tell me much longer, if he doesn't tell me soon, I'll have to pry it out of him. Oh wait, Syaoran's on the phone....what is he doing up so late...(?) Maybe he wants to tell me his secret!!! Write more later...  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
September 17 6:25 AM  
  
Dear Diary, OMG! Syaoran told me what he wanted to tell me, but it wasn't at all what I expected. He told me that the Li elders are planning to take the Sakura/Clow cards from me! They found out that I'm the Card Mistress, and they want the cards to be returned to them. Syaoran says the Li elders believe the Li clan rightfully own the Sakura/Clow cards. What's worse is that Syaoran is the one that was asked to retrieve the Sakura/Clow cards from me. They want Syaoran to retrieve them because he will be the head of the Li clan once he turns 25. They feel this mission will help him to become a better leader. Syaoran refused the elders at first because he didn't want to take the cards from me since I'd worked so hard for them, but they wouldn't listen. They say if the Syaoran doesn't accept this mission he will dishonor his family and the Li name. Syaoran has no idea what to do; he is stuck in the middle. Syaoran said he told his okasan, but she feels that he should do as the elders ask of him. Syaoran really respects and looks up to his okasan and he doesn't want to shame or dishonor her in any way, so he'll probably take the cards from me. Kami, I don't know what to do... I have to make sure I keep the cards in my possession since they are mine, but I might end up hurting Syaoran along the way...I could never hurt Syaoran...EVER! Crap...I have to go to class...write more soon.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto 


End file.
